Origami Love
by Zanaso Clramm
Summary: With Naruto inheriting Yahiko and Nagato's dream how will this affect the young ninja's life? Will he be humanities savior or the bringer of destruction? Not only that can he show Konan that her heart isn't paper-thin.
1. Chapter 1

The dark cavern they were standing in echoed with Pein's voice. His emancipated form panting with the task of drawing air into his lungs. In front of his stood Naruto with Katsuya on his shoulder, Pein had told him is life, his story, his pain and Naruto understood and could sympathize with him. They were so alike Pein and he, but vastly different at the same time.

"There's still time to save those I killed when I came to Konoha...It's the least I can do." he rasped. His breathing growing shallower by the minute. Next to him stood Konan silently watching, she knew what was going to happen with him using 'Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu' in his condition. What surprised her more than his actions was who he was doing it for, this boy, this Jinchuuriki no less. To have changed Pein so completely...he was special.

A violent coughing spell over took Pein as he gasped for breath, Naruto knew what this meant.

"...You.." Naruto begin only to be cut of by Pein's raw voice.

"...War brings death...and wounds and pain to both sides. There is nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love...so you believe they could never die...especially those who have never known war...like your generation. You try to find meaning in death...but...there's only pain and hatred that you didn't know what to do with. Dying like trash, never-ending hatred...Pain that never heals...that...is war."

Lifting his head to look Naruto directly in the eyes he continued, "Naruto...this is what you...must face." Looking down to the book clutched in Naruto's grasp Pein let out a small laugh, barley audible. "The book...and you...it's like someone...set this all up, or maybe...this is the hand of the real god..." Pein whispered before coughing again, blood pooled from his mouth. "My role is over now...Naruto...you...can...really-" Pein started but the slumping of his body signaled the end.

A lone tear found it's way down Konan's cheek before she quickly wiped it away, dismissing her paper the paper-made cave opened up to the sky flooding it with sunlight. Naruto watched as she made her paper envelop his form, she was obviously taking his body with her. When she was done she walked past Naruto to another corpse, which again she wrapped in paper.

"Your taking him too?" Naruto asked quietly.

Without looking back she replied. "This God realm Pein was created from Yahiko's corpse. He was someone very special to us."

Looking down at the body just before the face was covered Naruto spoke. "That's Yahiko?"

Lifting both corpses Konan began to move away.

"What about you? I don't want to think you'd just return to Akatsuki..." Naruto called out asking.

Turning to face him she said "I'm through with Akatsuki. Yahiko and Nagato were everything to me. Yahiko's dream...and Nagato's dream, if they've entrusted their dreams to you, then you are now their dreams." The silver stud in her lip gleamed as it caught the light when she spoke. "Nagato believed in you, so I will believe in you too. Amegakure will help you make that dream come true."

Looking solemn Naruto thought of what it took to get here, the hard work and the sacrifices. Glancing back at Konan he spoke. "The name Naruto, and the guts to never give up...and Pain. That's what my master and fellow pupil have given me!"

Taken aback by his words Konan did something she hadn't done in a long time. Manipulating her paper she created a banquet of paper roses and handed them to Naruto.

"This time...I hope for you these will be flowers of hope that never die."

Making sure the corpses were covered completely she began walking away again. Naruto watched her for a moment before asking. "Where will you go from here now? Your not going back to the Akatsuki so where are you going?"

As she kept walking Naruto almost missed her reply. "Yahiko and Nagato gave everything to their cause, they deserve their rest...there's only one place we've ever felt at peace, that's where I'm going."

Naruto was about to ask where she meant but Pein's story came back to him, she was talking about the small hut where the three of them lived with Jiraiya all those years back. Naruto wondered if it was even still standing but then realized it didn't matter.

Looking back Konan saw Naruto gazing at the ground in obvious thought. Mistaking his thoughts she called out to him. "Do not worry Uzumaki Naruto, I will be back; you are their dream I will see to it that it becomes a reality." When his head snapped up at her words she turned around and continued walking.

&&&

Naruto walked slowly back into the village, the destruction was complete but at least there were no dead...thanks to Pein. He thought it funny the very person to be their doom was both their savior, it was bitter sweet. The loss of Pein whom he had know only shortly played heavily on his mind, his dream and Yahiko's dream were now his. His dream, his struggle, even though they where not Konoha nin he had inherited their 'will of fire' and it burned strongly in his heart.

A voice took him out of his contemplation, looking around he found the source. Sakura and a few others were running up to them. The smiles of their faces lit up the area making it seem not so dreary. Forgoing any restraint Sakura flung herself into Naruto's arms giving him a tight hug. "You did it Naruto!"

After a brief moment she stepped away, her face grew puzzled at Naruto's. There was no goofy grin, no thumbs up. In its' place there was determination, a fiery will that shook her to the core. Before she could ask Tsunade managed to somehow find them.

"Naruto!" she yelled. Stepping in front of him she spoke. "I want to know what happened."

Naruto looked at her for a moment and then gave in to her request, the ever growing crowed didn't seem to bother her and neither did it bother Naruto as he reported what happened.

&&&

The trek away from the villages walls weighed on Konan's conscious. Both Yahiko and Nagato were dead now, along with Jiraiya, by Pein's own hand no less. Is this really how things were meant to be, all those she cared about were simply to be washed away from her in the seas of war, first Yahiko, which in the process saved her life and awakened Nagato's powers to the fullest, and then Nagato whom gave it to save all those he previously sought to destroy. What was she to do with her pain, her anguish? True she was going to help the Jinchuuriki fulfill Nagato and Yahiko's dreams but what would happen after?

Deciding she was far enough away Konan created a paper bird not unlike those made by Akatsuki's former explosives expert. Transferring both the bodies she carried with her into her creations stomach she jumped up onto it's back and took flight. 'She'd worry about the future, right now she had a task that needed to be done.' Konan thought as she began flying to where their dreams really first began.

A.N.- So this is the first chapter of a new story, that I couldn't get out of my head so I had to write it down. First off I would like to know what you the readers think of the story so far and yes eventually ......EVENTUALLY the story will be Naruto x Konan but that won't be for a while. Second for those of you who read my other stories I will be getting back to those. Other than that I would like to know if anyone knows of a website that has a list of all the jutsu used in Naruto, or a English to Japanese translator. I hope you enjoy this story.

Zanaso Clramm

Naruto does not belong to me it is copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto finished telling Tsunade and the rest what happened when he went to face Pein, the crowed that had gathered around him stood in silence. The implications of what Naruto had said weighed heavily on their consciousness. Tsunade and the others looked at Naruto as he stood there facing the ground, at the end of his story they could feel the resolve coming of the boy in waves, it was almost intoxicating.

"Naruto!" Tsunade barked out, startling the young ninja.

"Yeah Baa-chan?"

Tsunade ignored his comment as she continued talking. "Help out with the clean up effort, I'll call for you then were going to sit down and have a long talk, Sakura you help out to. The rest of you do what you can." she said before heading back towards what was left of the Hokage tower.

&

Konan sat quietly as the landscape rolled by below her in an endless sea of green, one had to wonder why they called this the 'Fire nation', sighing she shook her head.

"Was it really meant to be this way?" she whispered as the breeze flowed over her, Yahiko's death, Nagato's death was she really meant to be the last one standing in their little troupe. The day she was caught and Yahiko sacrificed himself for her she was sure that she was going to die.

Rubbing her hand on the paper beast below her, thinking about the two bodies that lay inside it's stomach Konan shook her head slowly, the stinging in her eyes alerted her that she was crying before tears were swept away by the wind.

&

For once in his ninja career Naruto didn't know exactly what to do, his home, his village lay in ruins around him as he helped those trapped in the rubble around him. Sighing as he looked at the carnage, he wondered how exactly Pein was going to accomplish his dream if this was the result of his plan. The world didn't need war that much was true, but if this was the cost was it really worth it?

Kicking aside a stray timber Naruto couldn't but help feel responsible the fate of the village, if the damn fox wasn't sealed in him this might never have happened.

As soon as Naruto thought this he stopped dead, then again if the fox wasn't sealed in him he may never have his father…the Yondaime Hokage. That thought brought a very bitter-sweet felling to Naruto, he was happy he finally knew who is dad was but in all honesty that just brought up more questions that needed answering.

A voice broke Naruto out of his musing, turning to the direction he heard the voice from Naruto saw Shizune running up to him, he was caught off guard when she didn't stop and ran into him, grabbing him in a tight embrace.

Not quite knowing what was going on he reacted on instinct and wrapped his arms around the Med-Nin, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Thank you Naruto." Shizune sniffed as the teen she was holding on to finally registered the tears that where quickly forming in her brown orbs.

"Ne Shizune-neechan, what's going on?" Naruto asked as slight stutter in his voice, she was starting to scare him.

Laughing a little, Shizune stepped out of the embrace and gently wiped away the tears that left salty streaks down her face. As she looked back at Naruto he was still standing there looking unsure as to what to do.

"I just wanted to Thank you Naruto-kun, whatever you did to convince Pein to bring those who had fallen back I'm grateful." Shizune said, a smile blossoming in the midst of the wreckage around them.

It took a moment before Shizune's words sunk in, finally getting what she said Naruto's eyes took on a frightened look as he meet Shizune's.

"Shizune-neechan you don't mean?"

"I was for a little while, that's why I'm thankful." Shizune finished closing the gap between them long enough to place a small kiss on his cheek.

Standing there dumfounded Naruto's mouth was moving but no words were managing to come out, laughing again Shizune told him Tsunade wanted to see him in her office before she went her way to help those that needed it.

Taking a few moments to compose himself Naruto made his way to Tsunade's office, or at least what was left.

&

The land below her was gradually losing the lush forests as the trees where quickly being replaced by sparse rocky expanses, Looking at the horizon Konan could already see the looming rain clouds that marked her country so well.

Wind whipped around her causing the flower in her hair to jumble back and forth, at times it tugged her hair uncomfortably but she didn't care. The tears from before had long since dried and grim resolution was left in there place. After she laid Yahiko and Nagato in the only place where they felt like a family again, she would do what she had to in order to fulfill the dreams of those she cared about, given Nagato's trust in the young boy Konan decided she would do her best to help him, but somewhere in her heart, Konan had a feeling that she wouldn't be around to experience it, whether by a enemy or her own hand.

A.N.- Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter for Origami Love, I know it is really, really short but I kinda needed to get back in the story. On a side note I pretty much have the entire story lined up in my head so I will defiantly be getting the updates out sooner. On that note I have the posting dates listed on my Profile if you wanna see when the next update is.

For all of you who reviewed a big THANK YOU for that special thanks to who gave me the site for jutsu's it's a big help.

_Challenger _thanks for the review and the links to the picture's they were interesting ideals for his clothes, and we'll see if they have any inspiration purposes for Naruto's wardrobe.

I hope you continue to like the story and let me know what you think so far okay.

Zanaso Clramm


End file.
